


Cold Hard Stone

by Sordsnboars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordsnboars/pseuds/Sordsnboars
Summary: Felix thought Dimitri should utilize the throne room more often.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Cold Hard Stone

**Author's Note:**

> For Dimilix NSFW bingo Throne prompt! Also fills Half-clothed.

“I can’t believe you wanted to do this here,” Felix hisses, arching his back. He’s on his knees facing the back of the—the _throne_ , which is really just a massive, heavy chair that Dimitri barely even uses—while his fingers clutch at the arms of the chair. His cape is pushed to the side and his trousers are pushed down to his thighs. Dimitri—Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the savior King of Faerghus, Felix’s king, Felix’s _lover_ , crouches behind him working a thick, calloused finger into Felix’s aching, sensitive entrance.

“You said I should make use of this room more often, Felix,” Dimitri says as he leans forward to flick his tongue at Felix’s clit. “Is this not what you meant?”

“You know that's not what I meant,” Felix snaps, trying to part his thighs to give Dimitri better access, though they remain trapped by his pants. His high boots make it difficult to slide his pants down any further. Dimitri _could_ just tear his clothes off of him, but Felix was in position to kick him if he dared. Plus, Dimitri had been good about not ruining either of their clothes lately, and that made the rare occasions when Felix allowed—encouraged—it even more arousing.

“Regardless, you should be happy to see it in use,” Dimitri says, while he pressed kisses into Felix’s inner thighs. “I suppose it is a waste to let it collect dust.”

“It would be good for—ah!—meeting with people you don’t like,” Felix explains, as Dimitri laves his tongue over Felix’s wet entrance. “It’s easier to intimidate your opponents when you’re towering over them, sitting on the king’s throne.”

“I am told I am quite intimidating already, even when I don’t intend to be,” Dimitri says. He nips at the inside of Felix’s thigh while he works a second finger into him. “Besides, you seem well suited to that task.”

“Enough flattery. And stop talking about work. Focus on the task at hand.” Felix demands as he rolls his hips back towards Dimitri, seeking his touch. Dimitri obliged. Felix often longed for touch but only occasionally let that show; Dimitri’s heart leapt whenever he had a chance to indulge Felix like this.

Dimitri nips at the tender inside of Felix’s thigh as he gently pressed a second finger into Felix’s hole. “I don’t think you’re in any position to order me around, Felix,” he teases. “But you make quite an entrancing sight. I suppose I will do as you ask.”

Felix’s wet, soft walls squeeze Dimitri’s fingers as he presses his tongue over Felix’s clit. “Truthfully, I’m surprised you agreed to this at all, Felix.” Felix whines and thrusts his hips backwards as an answer, his silent way of begging for more. Dimitri can’t see his face but he’s sure Felix is flushed down to his chest.

Dimitri pulls his fingers out of Felix—wipes them on Felix’s thigh—and is met with a whine. “Dimitri—use your mouth—”

Dimitri suspects Felix agreed to sex on the throne because, as Felix one admitted to him, slightly drunk, he likes it when Dimitri uses his authority. What represents his kingly authority better than the throne? Never mind that he barely uses it.

“I like when you tell me what you want, Felix,” Dimitri says, because it’s true. Felix can be blunt in many ways but when it comes to Dimitri he is sometimes frustratingly indirect. When they make love he tends to let his body do the talking, so getting to hear him out loud is a rare treat.

Felix groans and Dimitri rewards him by diving face first into his cunt, lapping at his sensitive entrance before slipping his tongue inside. He feels fingers in his hair; Felix is blindly reaching behind himself to hold Dimitri in place. “More—!” Felix chokes out.

Dimitri works his tongue inside Felix—they have done this often enough that Dimitri has learned all the little gestures that drive Felix wild—and teases his clit, pressing at it with two fingers and lightly pinching it.

Felix doesn’t last long. He comes with a sharp cry as wetness floods Dimitri’s mouth. He swallows what he can; he can’t taste it but he knows Felix finds the act arousing. Felix pants as he collects himself. Dimitri loves seeing him fucked speechless and to the point of exhaustion. They aren’t quite there yet, but he hopes that later in the night they will be.

After Felix collects himself, he slides off the chair and redresses. He looks over Dimitri. “You look like a mess.”

Dimitri silently agrees. His hair is a mess from Felix grabbing at it, and his eyepatch had slipped from its usual position. Felix doesn’t look much better; his face is red, his hair is sticking out in places and his clothes are crooked. Dimitri thinks Felix looks beautiful like this, loves breaking down his composure.

“You aren’t faring any better, Felix,” Dimitri points out. “I will admit I was hoping to continue somewhere more comfortable.”

“Yeah,” Felix grumbles, attempting to fix his hair. “That throne was harder than I was expecting.”

“If your knees are troubling you, I could carry you to the bedchamber,” Dimitri volunteers. He intends to see Felix on his knees again later, so he wouldn’t mind saving him some trouble now.

“Don’t you dare,” Felix glares. He stumbles on his first step and catching himself, whipping his head to stare at Dimitri, daring him to comment.

Dimitri chuckles. “Now you see why I avoid it as much as possible.” The fact that it’s not comfortable isn’t the only reason, but he won’t dwell on it.

“I get it,” Felix says, a small smile on his lips. “That wasn’t what I’d had in mind when I said you should use it once in a while, though. You’d look… good. Sitting there. It’s a symbol of your authority.”

“You do seem fond of my authority,” Dimitri says. Felix narrows his eyes, but the smile doesn’t leave his face.

“Sometimes you know how to wield it properly.” Dimitri feels a flash of heat across his body. He has been learning more of Felix’s turn-ons, and what arouses Felix transfers over to Dimitri.

They’ve reached the royal bedchamber. Dimitri dismisses the guard for the night, and he escorts Felix in. Their night is only beginning.


End file.
